


All Night Long

by Jena Bartley (jenab), jenab



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Five Acts meme, Marathon Sex, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/jenab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best damn night ever</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Night Long

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tiptoe39](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiptoe39/gifts).



Her thighs were slick with sweat and come, both hers and the Winchester’s. Pam fisted her hands in the bed sheets, eyelids squeezed shut over burned out eyes as she moaned.

Dean’s mouth sucked at her breast, tongue flicking out against her hard nipple as his hand cupped her other breast. Sam had his head buried between her legs, mouth hard at work sucking on her clit as two long fingers thrust in and out of her.

Pam had lost track hours ago of how many times she’d come for the Winchesters. Everything had spiraled down to the feel of their hands and mouths driving her higher and higher, and the sensation of them sliding into her one after the other, barely letting her catch her breath between orgasms. She knew she was going to be walking funny for the next few days but she didn’t care in the face of the best damn sex she’d had in a long time.

She gasped sharply as Sam flipped her over onto her stomach. She pushed up onto her knees, feeling the thick, blunt head of Sam’s cock pushing inside her in one long thrust. Pam groaned as Sam pounded into her, setting a hard rhythm, his huge hands gripping her hips.

Dean shifted against her until she was sprawled in his lap. Pam breathed in the heavy scent of sex and Sam and Dean, feeling Dean’s cock rubbing against her stomach, leaving a trail of stickiness behind. Dean threaded his hand through her hair as they kissed.

Pam breathed hard, meeting Sam’s thrusts, knowing as soon as he came, Dean would pull her up just that little bit more until he could easily slip inside her.

Best damn sex ever.


End file.
